The Beginning of Harmony
The Beginning of Harmony is the Pilot episode of Power Rangers Harmony Force. Summary The Human Counterparts of the Mane 6 were having the best time together in Canterlot High. But with Grogar on the move, Ransik and his alliance of righteousness have chosen them as a new group of Power Rangers to save the world. Plot The Rainbooms Contest One great morning, the Rainbooms sing "When Can I See You Again" and whole crowd cheered. Then, Rarity sings "Life is a Runway" and the Rainbooms won. After the contest, Twilight and Rarity (in their Rainbooms outfits) visits spoke with Principal Celestia. She was impress at what the Rainboom did back at the Concert. At Twilight's house, the girls prepared their sleepover. Grogar is back Meanwhile, the full moon has rises into the sky. Grogar, Nightmare Moon, Daybreaker, Sombra, Chrysalis, Tirek, the Storm King, the Dazzlings: Adagio Dazzle, Aria Blaze, and Sonata Dusk, and Dark Princess Matter are on the move. Back at Twilight's house, Twilight had a nightmare about losing her friends. Planting the Seeds of Harmony The next day, Ransik arrived with his daughter, Nadira and their followers, Villamax, Kegler, Diabolico, Loki, Jindrax, Toxica, Zen-Aku, Matoombo, Itassis, Norg, Deker, Dahlia, Snowdrop, Loyax, Dash, Notacon, Frax, and Rico. Then, Ransik planted the Seeds of Harmony so that the new Tree of Harmony will grow just not far from Canterlot High. Recruiting some teenage heroines Ransik send out Villamax, Diabolico, Jindrax and Toxica, Matoombo, Itassis, and Norg to seek out the chosen ones. Soon enough, they found each of the Mane 6. Meeting Ransik and his alliance The Mane 6 meet Ransik and his alliance in his hidden headquarters next door of the school. Ransik explained the proposition for Twilight Sparkle, Applejack, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, and Rainbow Dash to become the Harmony Force Power Rangers. So, they've excepted it as Ransik gave them their Harmony Morphers and Weapons. Trouble in Canterlot High There was trouble in Canterlot High, the Shadow Imps started attacking the school. Sunset Shimmer alerted the others. Soon, Twilight and her friends came to prepare for their fight. The Dawning of the Harmony Force Power Rangers There was a dawning of the Harmony Force Power Rangers saving the world from evil. Twilight leads the team. Flash Sentry couldn't believe his eyes and how amazing they were at fighting. The Fight against the Shadow Imps The fight begins as the Harmony Force Rangers fight the Shadow Imps. They even used the harmony weapons. Soon, Grogar will have to cast a spell to make one Shadow Imp bigger. Prepare the Elemental Megazord Soon, the Harmony Force Rangers have prepared the Elemental Megazord from the power of the Elements of Harmony. The villains have failed to conquer everything that stood in their way. Canterlot High is saved And so, Canterlot is saved and it's all thanks to the Harmony Force Rangers. Ransik stated to Twilight and her friends that Grogar and his followers will return again and they'll be ready for them. For now, the Mane 6 celebrated their victory at Twilight's home for pizza. Rangers Mentors *Ransik *Villamax *Diabolico *Zen-Aku *Itassis *Deker Allies *Nadira *Kegler *Loki *Jindrax and Toxica *Matoombo *Norg *Dahlia *Loyax *Dash *Notacon *Frax *Rico Civilians *Principal Celestia *Vice Principal Luna *Sunset Shimmer *Flash Sentry *Derpy *Snowdrop Villains *Grogar *Nightmare Moon *Daybraker *Sombra *Chrysalis *Ahuizotl *Tirek *The Dazzlings: Adagio Dazzle, Aria Blaze and Sonata Dusk *Dark Princess Matter Foot Soldiers *Shadow Imps Monsters *Wilson *Herlock Sholmes Trivia * Transcript *The Beginning of Harmony (Transcript) Category:Power Rangers Harmony Force Category:Pilot episodes Category:Iamnater1225